Unwanted Power
by Tabuu99
Summary: A boy has a power that can save humanity but fears this power. He becomes infatuated with a girl with a similar power but doesn't realize it. Will humanity have a new savior or a new enemy?
1. The Meeting

Me: Yami in this chapter will be 18 years old and Annie will be 19 years old.

Annie: He does not own Attack on Titan, it belongs to it respective creators, of course.

Me: There will be spoilers for the show. Also, my 1st Attack on Titan story

**_Eren's POV_**

I cried. My mother was eaten before me. and now, I have only Mikasa left.

"Mother….."

Just then there was a loud crash and I looked up. There was a titan who just broke through the wall.

"That titan….broke the through the wall…." I said quietly.

It then began to run straight ahead and looked at in the direction it was charging to break through another gate. Cannons fired at it but to no effect due to the armor covering its body.

"Its going for another one!" someone yelled.

"At this rate humanity will be done for."

"No…" I said quietly.

There was suddenly a thunder strike that almost blinded me. When I looked back I saw that armored titan was stopped by another titan, smaller then itself.

"What the…" I wondered as I stood up and tried to move to get a closer look. The titan threw the other to the ground and stood up straight. The titan that saved the wall connecting to Wall Rose seemed short. It seemed to have tan "skin" and its fingers seems more sharp, almost like claws. It has black hair and looked, almost like a child.

The titan let loose a loud human like roar before the armored one got up again and punched the other one in the face, hard. It skidded backwards and its face was disfigured. It charged at the armored titan and tackled it to the ground. I couldn't see over the buildings but did see the unarmored titans hands appear every now and then. I then saw it was kicked into the air and the armored one got back up and charged again. The other titan punched the armored one right in the face and sent it flying backwards a small distance away. It then roared and raced towards it. The armored one got up and I noticed that both titans looked tired. The Armored one turned around and ran out of the hole it made. The titan charging it stopped and looked on as it ran off before it gave chase again.

"What the hell was that thing?" Was the question I kept hearing once we reached safety behind Wall Rose. That one titan, humanity' enemy, just saved us and no one knows why. Some say is was an abnormal. Many theories were going around about this titan. I have heard some call it Titan X because of the mystery that surround it and power it gave off. Some people also noticed it fought like a child with no combat experience and it just threw punches and tackles.

**_Annie's POV_**

After finishing trouble with Eren and Reiner, I walked off. I looked around as I continued my walk.

I had a mission to do when I got done with this training. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed an instructor was headed my way. I grabbed the nearest person and threw that person to the ground. Before I could subdue them, they rolled backwards and jumped up. I noticed this time it was some silver haired male. He seemed, different from the rest. I began to throw punches his way. He blocked some and dodged others. I threw another punch and he grabbed my arm. He attempted to throw me to the ground but I kicked his legs out from underneath him and he let got. He fell to the ground, letting go of my arm and I put a foot on top of them.

"Ghaaa you got me, I surrender." he said, trying to get my foot off of him. I looked at the instructor and saw he smiled slightly and nodded before walking off. I removed my foot from the person under me and began to walk off when he said "Not bad for a beginner."

I stopped and said "I learned from my father."

He then jokingly said "Well Annie, I'm impressed. The titans are sure to fear you CQC.".

I turned to look at him and asked "CQC?"

"Close Quarters Combat. Something that my father's friend made up with a boss of theirs. I just like the name so I'm not sure if what you did would be called that…. Have to ask John about it some time." he said and scratched his head.

I decided to not waste any more time here and continued on my way. He tried to say something but I ignored him.

"Something about him, seems off." I thought "But what."

After night fall, I was in the dinning hall with some other trainees. Suddenly the guy from before sat next to me. "What do you want?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink.

"Just want to talk."

I said nothing and he said "That was good training you put me through today. Connie couldn't match your skills."

I remained silent and took another sip of my drink. Just then Jean and Eren started to fight. I was impressed by what Eren did to Jean, using one of my techniques to take Jean down. The fight settled down when Keith came in. He left after Sasha had farted, or so Mikasa said.

"I was wondering, if we could train more together, it would defiantly give me more of a challenge." he said. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and asked "What's you name?"

"Yami." he replied.

"Hmph, so be it. It will get the instructors of my back." I said before finishing my drink and leaving. Once I was out the door I said "He seems…interesting."

When ever we had the chance to, which wasn't often, we trained together. I was surprised at his skill for someone of his….personality. He seemed to joke around from time to time but got serious when we practiced killing titans. Speaking of which, he wasn't to bad with that. He had trouble with using 3D Maneuver Gear and not hitting a titan's weak point deep enough but eventually got it after some time. During the final night before graduation, I spotted him in the back talking with Ymir.

I felt a strange feeling when I saw them together but shrugged it off and approached them slowly.

"The Survey Corps huh, so you not going to follow her?" Ymir asked.

"I would like to, but I want to see the out side and make a difference in the world and not be a lazy, idle person waiting for the day to save the king. No offense to the Military Police but I just want more, action in my life."

"Fair enough." she responded "Everyone is free to make their own choices."

"Reminds me, why did you slack off these last few weeks?" Yami asked.

Ymir noticed me and was about to acknowledge me when I made a face that told her not to. She fake coughed before saying "Krista needs-"

"Say no more. You want to keep her safe, give her a chance to get into the Military Police."

"Indeed. But I plan on following her, if I am able to." Ymir said.

She smiled before asking "So, whats going on with you and Annie? You like her."

"To be honest, I do but I don't think she will ever like me, not that it matters. She's not the kind of person to fall in love."

He's sort of right. Love is pointless, especially in this kind of world and line of work when your loved one can die at any moment and where would that leave the other person? They would be in despair wondering if they could have protected you or not. Although something about him made me interested in him. If he knew my powers though I bet he would change his mind.

Before the conversation went on longer I spoke up "Yami, is this true?"

He jumped slightly when I spoke. "W-Well…I….Yes."

"Good to know you don't lie." I said.

"H-How much did you hear?"

"All of it."

Ymir chuckled before leaving.

"It's fine if-"

"What's your secret?"

"Huh?"

"I know you have a secret."

He seemed odd when ever anyone mentioned Titan X and would leave the room when anyone talked about the what would happen when humanity gets their hands on it. If he is Titan X then he could be more useful then being in the Survey Corps. Maybe being in a relationship with him could aid my plans. He's not the worst looking guy I have seen and can certainly take care of himself.

"I don't know what you mean." he replied.

"Maybe you are a liar then." I said.

"It's just…"

For the first time ever, he seemed very sad.

"I….can't…" he said and rushed out of the dinning hall as everyone else started to come in.

_Yami's POV_

I never talked to her after that but that didn't stop her from seeking me out from time to time. Luckily we were sent to work on the cannons on the opposite side of the walls of Trost. I was with Mikasa alone and I think Annie is with Jean and Armin. They sent such big groups to maintain different parts of the cannons which left me alone with Mikasa. I could handle things with her. I do like her but everyone knows that she likes Eren so I brushed these feelings off.

"So you plan on joining the Survey Corps?"

"I do."

"Because of Eren?"

She stopped polishing the cannon and stared at me.

"Yes, because of Eren."

I smiled and said "Well I'm glad. With someone of your skill the Survey Corps will have a much easier time."

"Thanks for the compliment." she said and went back to work.

After a few more minutes of working I asked "So why are you and Eren so close."

She stopped but didn't respond.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it. Considering where you two come from…..I think I know why."

She's a good, friend. We never really talked to much but when we did I found out she kept her friends really close, specifically Armin and Eren. I'm actually jealous that Eren has someone so devoted to him. I thought of Annie in that moment and let out a breath I have been holding in.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No…just lost in thought."

"Annie?" she asked.

She was the first one to find out about my crush on her and confronted me about it. We talked for a while, at first about Annie then talked about life after the academy but she eventually talked about combat. When I think about it that was the first time we ever talked. Before I could say anything, their was a loud explosion and a bright flash. We both looked at the source and Mikasa gasped.

"N-No…not…."

"Is that…the Colossal Titan?" I asked.

"It is….but why is it here?"

A member from the Rose Garrison landed near us and said "You two, get to HQ now! Operation Colossal Titan is now in effect!"

I immediately jumped off the side and was soon followed by Mikasa.

I was placed in the back with Mikasa. Evacuation was going smoothly until we realized that a merchant was holding everything up and were all almost killed by an abnormal. Mikasa stepped in and saved everyone from both the titan and the greedy merchant though she might receive some punishment later. Once every civilian was safely behind the wall we were given orders to retreat. I then wondered something.

"Where the hell is the Armored Titan?"

I clenched my fists at the though of it. That monster ruined everyone's lives. I swear when I find that monster, I'll do everything in my power to kill it.

Just then I heard someone say they were low on fuel. I checked mine and realized the same thing.

"How the hell are we going to get out of here?" I wondered. The resupply team was supposed to deliver us some more gas and blades but they were no where in sight. I had just enough gas to get to the supply station.

"Mikasa I'm headed towards the resupply station!" I yelled before I began my way to the Supply station.

Me: End of 1st Chapter. More to come.


	2. Useful Power

Me: Yami in this chapter will be 18 years old and Annie will be 19 years old.

Mika: He does not own Attack on Titan , it belongs to it respective creators.

Annie: Still will be spoilers.

_Yami's POV_

I crashed through the window, cutting my left cheek in the process and landed roughly in the Supply Depot. I quickly ran to the closest door and went through, not wanting to be seen by the Titans. Once I got to the lift I stopped. I waited for my heart beat to calm down and looked down where the lift was. I was hesitate to call it up. I grabbed a nearby lantern and lit it before throwing to the bottom floor. It crashed and I saw a head block the way of the flames. The flames suddenly died after a foot went over them

"Hmmmm, wonderful." I muttered.

I tried to think of a way to get down there and get rid of them but with limited gas and only 2 blades and muskets I couldn't do much by my self. I just came up on the lift, scanning below of how many titans where there. Maybe seven possibly more. As I reached the top, someone opened the door.

I saw Mikasa, Armin, Jean and others fill into the room.

"Yami, thank god your alive." Mikasa said.

Before she could say more, Armin asked "What's the situation down there?"

"Not good. There are at least seven titans down there. No supplies up here other then those muskets and ammo." I said.

"Hmmmmm."

As Armin was thinking of an idea I found out about a titan that kills it's own kind. It got me to thinking "If its an abnormal, then oh well but if its someone with…..with powers like mine then maybe…."

Armin snapped me out of my thoughts by saying "I have an idea."

Armin eventual though up of a plan to use a group to lure the titans and blind them while a group of seven finish them off. The plan went off ok although Connie and Sasha missed their targets. Mikasa and Annie saved them and finished the titans off. Once everyone was filled up with gas, we were ready to retreat over the wall. Before I could leave, someone behind me grabbed my shoulder.

I was forcefully turned around and saw Annie staring at me.

"That power could be useful." she said.

I flinched and said "I don't know what you mean."

She glared at me before saying "I won't tell anyone if that's what your worried about."

I looked around before I said "I….don't know-"

I was interrupted by Armin who said "Come on guys we have to go."

As we were leaving we came across, what the others dubbed the "Rouge Titan". I was distraught to see it being eaten by the other titans. The others talked about trying to save it as it would be a powerful ally. I was about to go over and help it but suddenly, it managed to break free of the titans pinning it down and charge at the titan that killed Thomas, or so said Armin. I was impressed that this titan can continue to fight without arms. It grabbed one Titan by the neck, smashed another one and smacked another one into a building before letting go of titan in its mouth before finally falling. My thoughts of this titan being a person were correct when I saw a person emerge out of the neck of the Rouge Titan. It was, Eren.

_Later_

"You idiots! Don't you know how useful Eren can be to humanity!" I yelled.

Stupid Garrison. They saw what Eren could do and yet, fear has taken over their judgment. They had me, Mikasa, Eren and Armin corned, cannons and guns pointed at us.

"He is a threat to humanity and must be eliminated!" Kitts yelled.

A solider took a step forward. Me and Mikasa, who had our blades drawn got ready.

"Get out of the way now and I promise your punishments will be swift!" he yelled.

"Mikasa, what's the plan?" I asked quietly,

"I need you to distract them while we get Eren out of here." she said.

I would rather not be a scapegoat but if this gets Eren out of here and time to prove his power is useful for humanity, then so be it.

"Got it!" I said.

I positioned one blade over my head, aimed at Kitts and swiped downward and as I did, released the blade and let it flew. It missed his faced by inches but startled him. I quickly reloaded.

Mikasa and the rest had little time to react before they heard the order "Fire!"

_Annie's POV_

There was suddenly canon fire. I quickly ran to the streets and looked around and saw smoke.

"No…." I said and quickly made my way to the site, stopped and a nearby roof and saw something….horrific.

It looked like a partly formed titan. Only the top half was formed and some bones showed. It had two arms of flesh, one of which was extended towards the sky and I assumed it blocked the cannon fire. The other arm, balled into a light fist, was on the ground.

"Yami…."

I wanted to go down and check to see if he was alright but I stopped myself.

"My god…." Connie said in shock.

The fist the half titan made slowly loosened and I saw a body there. I could see some movement.

"Glad to see he's alive." I thought.

No way a normal human could have survived direct contact with bare titan skin and lived. He is Titan X. The moment everything was cleared up, I approached Yami, who was talking to a blond haired member of the Garrison.

"You had no right to attack us." Yami said, angrily.

"We had every right. You and your friends are a traitor to mankind. If Pixis hadn't come to save you…."

"What? You want to start something!"

"The court will hear about what you did."

"Same here." he said before he stormed off.

I followed him into an alley and stopped him.

"I saw what happened. You ok?" I asked.

He said nothing and tried to walk away but I grabbed him and threw him to a wall.

"Answer me."

"Just fine." he said, trying to push me off.

I slammed him back against the wall and asked "Are you Titan X?"

"No I'm not. Now let me go."

I was getting tired of him not answering correctly. So, I threw him to the ground and sat on top of him. I pinned his arms above his head and got closer to his face. He blushed when I did this.

"Answer. The. Question."

He struggled a bit before saying "F-Fine." he said.

I got off him and helped him up.

"I am what you think I am." he said and brushed dust off him.

"Why hide it? You could be useful to so many people."

"I wouldn't have this power if that stupid Armored Titan didn't attack."

"What do you mean?"

He told me that his father injected him with some kind of liquid Eren's father gave him the moment the Armored Titan broke beyond that, he couldn't remember much else.

"I hate having this power. They quickly turned on Eren the moment they found out his identity. What…What will happen to me?" he asked. He seems to be breaking down and I did what I thought what would calm him down. I hugged him.

"A-Annie?" he said surprised.

"I promise not to tell anyone your secret. Now please, calm down."

Slowly his breathing became normal and once it was to a safe level, I stepped back.

"What next?" he asked.

_Later_

"Fantastic." I grumbled as my squad leader was eaten.

It seems like no matter how many titans we killed more and more came in. As I prevented one from eating Jean, I stopped by a near by roof top as they went to the top of the wall.

"Damn, to many of them."

"Annie!" I heard Yami call out and landed next to me.

"I…..need your help." he said, visibly upset.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"There are to many titans come through for all of us to stop them. If….if I don't act now, Eren is done for."

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"I need to get behind the wall. Once their I will transform and take care of the titans. Once Eren is close to the wall I'll run back behind the wall before he seals it. Once their I need you to come and retrieve me."

"Why?" I asked.

"I have only transformed once before and that was a long time ago. I'm still not used to this. I need you to get me out of there before I am eaten. I'll give a signal before I leave through the hole. Ok?"

"Got it."

Before he headed off I grabbed his hand and said "Good luck."

Some time later Eren began to carry the bolder. Suddenly a huge hoard of titans enter through the hole in the wall.

"Yami, where are you?"

As soon as I asked, my question was answered when familiar bolt of lighting suddenly struck down. Seconds later, a titan slowly stepped through the door/hole in the wall. It looked to be just as tall as Eren's titan form, if not taller. It has tan looking skin and long white hair and muscles. Its fingers were longer then Eren's and its arms and legs were more slender. Its mouth looked like a human's mouth. It let out a out a loud roar and charged at Eren and I made my way towards him myself. I saw a soldier take aim at Yami's neck and I bolted to deflect the blades and forced them to stand back.

"What the hell Annie!" Connie yelled at me.

I said nothing and watched as Yami ran past Eren and grabbed the titan behind him. He slammed its face into the ground. It then used it free hand, which turned its fingers really sharp and sliced at the titans neck.

"See? It's on our side."

Yami went around, killing any titan that got to close to Eren. I was truly amazed. Yami seemed to do combat efficiently as a Titan. As Eren got close to the hole, Yami roared loudly and stomped the ground three times. I knew that was my signal, I raced towards the hole but as I did, I saw something amazing. Yami stomped in foot in front of him and suddenly, he took off like a lightning bolt towards the hole, barely avoiding Eren as he went by him.

"So fast…." I said and followed him.

I met his titan form in a back alley and saw a titan headed for him. He kicked its legs out from under him and I finished it off. Yami then got on his knees when he saw me and I lacked on to his back.

"Ready?" I asked.

He growled and I began to cut him out. I managed to get him out ok, though he did lose his right hand and some fingers. I carried him over to a near by building.

"Yami, Yami." I called out, trying to wake him up.

"Hmmm, nggg." he mumbled and slowly woke up.

"Good job." I said.

He said nothing and slowly got up.

"Thanks….Did he succeed?" he asked and I noticed his hand and fingers grew back.

We both turned to see that the hole had a giant bolder in it.

"Guess he did." I said

He tried to take off but was out of gas.

"Want some help?" I asked.

He seemed to be exhausted as he fell to his knees. Without warning, I got down and ordered "Get on my back."

"Annie?"

"Your to tired to move and your out of gas. Just get on." I ordered.

He still didn't get on and I turned to face him. I hate how stubborn he was being right now

"Look, Yami I like you."

He was taken aback by this and blushed slightly.

"We will eventually have to part ways but….I hope we can stay in touch afterwards." I said, my face growing warm.

"Annie are yo-" I cut him off with a quick kiss to the lips which made him blush even more.

"I….Annie." I left him speechless.

"I might need your help in the future. Can I count on you?"

"Y-Yes." I he said, still blushing.

I turned around and ordered "Get on."

He was hesitant but eventually, he wrapped his arms around me and for some reason, I blushed. When we got over the wall we were greated by Mikasa, Armin. an unconscious Eren and a black haired man. I then took a step back when I recognized him as Levi.

"Is he ok?" Mikasa asked.

"He's ok." I replied "He ran out of the hole to try and thin their numbers before they got in but ran out of gas and crashed. Luckily he is ok but just very tired from all the running. Whats going on here?"

"Thats a good thing to hear." Mikasa said.

"We just managed to capture two titans." Armin said

"Hange is going to conduct experiments on them to see if their on any other weaknesses the titans have." Levi said

"That might be a problem." I thought.

I know I had to take them out to prevent them from gaining any more knowledge on the titan but I would need different gear and some one to keep look out while I finish them. I knew Yami would be willing to help me but I refuse to use his gear, in case they did an inspection afterwards. I don't know why I cared so much for him. I knew he could become a problem in the future but yet, I still don't do anything about it. Heck, I could have killed him when I retrieved him.

"Could I be….." I trailed off in thought.

Me: That ends this chapter. One more after this before the ending. Sorry for those that saw the mistake of the previously poster Chapter 2. I messed up the files.


	3. Difficult Decisions

Me: Yami in this chapter will be 18 years old and Annie will be 19 years old.

Mika: He does not own Attack on Titan , it belongs to it respective creators.

_Yami's POV_

It was finally over. It took forever to clean up the mess in Trost and it was final over. I was about to retreat to the temporary barracks were given when I heard someone call out my name "Yami."

I turned to see Annie walk up to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I need your help with something." she said and I noticed she had her gear with her.

"What, do you need?"

She looked around said quietly "I need to take care of those two Titans we captured."

"Huh, why? They could help us. So long as they don't die while we research them." I said.

She looked around more and said "Please? I can really only trust you. Those titans are…dangerous."

I was taken aback by this. She never said please or asked for anything before (if you don't count asking for my identity).

"Sure. What do you need me to do that you can't handle yourself?" I said. I was to tired to argue with her any more. It would be best just to go along with it and get it over with, but I might need a favor from her later in life.

She would have punished someone in the face for talking to her like that, but not me for some reason. Nope, I just got a punch in the arm, hard, and she said "I need you on guard duty."

"That all? So be it. Let's get this over with." I said.

We quickly but quietly made our way to the location Annie stopped me when we were right around the corner.

"Two guards." she whispered

I thought for a moment before taking off my jacket with the training symbol on it and handed to Annie.

"Get up out of sight, now." I ordered.

She said nothing and took off. I took a deep breath and thought "My acting skills are less to be desired."

I then fell to the ground and yelled "Hey stop! Thief!"

The guards noticed me and came up running.

"Are you ok?" one asked.

"Just fine but some rouge stole my gear and jacket. He went that way." I said, pointing in a random direction.

"If that gear gets into the wrong hands…." the other guard said.

"Stay hear and guard the titans." one said, handed me his musket and they both ran off.

I laughed to myself at how…."smart" they were. I got up and ran inside and Annie was right behind me.

"Nice acting." she said, sarcastically.

I quickly took a look out side the containment area and said "Get this over with so I can get some sleep."

The two titans took no notice to her as she got on each of their necks and killed one. The moment she killed the other one I saw the two guards from before show up.

"Annie! They're back!" I said "Get going!" I said.

I then fire off a shot and yelled "HEY, GET BACK HERE!"

Annie disappeared and the two guards came running in.

"What happened?" one asked.

"Someone came in and-" I was interrupted when Annie came down behind him and in the back of the head with the flat side of her blades and knocked them out.

"That should make them forget your face." she said "Let's go."

She handed me my jacket and I polished the musket before I placed it back in the guards hand.

"Lets go." I said.

We managed to get back undetected, I was thankful for that

We walked to the male barracks quietly and when we were there, Annie said "Thanks for the help."

"Whatever, can I sleep now?" I said.

Before I could enter the room, she forced me to turn around and kissed me. Not like that quick kiss she gave me before, an actual kiss that last for what felt like hours.

Once she pulled away, I said "G-goodnight….Annie."

I wasn't sure if you would call it a relationship, but I sure did. Annie wasn't to keen on letting people find out about it. Perfectly fine with me though. The fact that we are together is still surprising.

The next day it was, it was time to pick a branch. We we all gathered in a big clearing. I was leaning up against a wall, taking nap due to how late I was up last night. Not just because of Annie. I was stuck with the last of the clean up and some paper work. I swear I would have fallen asleep if I didn't feel a head in my shoulders. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Annie resting her head on my shoulder.

"Awww, look at the two love birds." Connie teased.

"Shut up." we both said.

I could tell she was not in the mood for anything right now.

"Are you two a couple now?" Mikasa asked.

I waited for Annie to answer but nothing came.

"Annie?"

I then realized she had fallen asleep.

"Aww isn't that cute." I heard Sasha said.

I really didn't care what came out of this. If people knew about us then less pressure to keep it a secret.

"You could say that." I said shutting my eyes but before I did I saw Ymir smiling at me.

"Just don't say anything around her." I said.

Before anyone could say anything we were all given the order to line up.

"Annie, wake up." I said.

She slowly woke up and I said "It's time."

I knew it. Unfortunately Annie picked the Military Police. I, or course, joined the Scouts. It upsets me, because we would see less of each other from now on.

"Are you Yami?" Erwin asked.

I immediately did the salute and said "Yes sir!"

He then handed me a rain gear, coat, thing and said "That…..belonged to your father."

I took it and said "T-Thank you sir."

My father was obsessed with Titan research as much as this Hange I've heard so much about, though he didn't find out to much because of his other duties. The day the colossal one attacked, he was taking a week off to spend time with me and my mother.

_"Use…..power." _

I heard a voice say and I got a slight headache. I swore…..that was my fathers voice just then.

Almost two months have passed since then. During that time a recon mission was being made up and fought to those who joined Survey Corps. I was a little excited to be going on my first mission. I was taking a waling around to try and get tired because the day before and today, their were no lessons, a day off you may call it but others were still asked to do stuff.

I turned the corner and almost ran into Annie.

"Annie, what are you doing up so late."

"I was on my way to visit you actually." she said.

"Do you need something?"

"Yes. I was wondering, if I can borrow your rain gear, coat, thing." she said, stuttering slightly.

"Huh, why?" I asked.

Last time she asked for something, which was to help her with the two titans, I was to exhausted and slightly drunk to care to much for her reasons. Now, I was more awake and slightly less drunk then before.

"Well, your going to be going to a horrible place tomorrow. I would like a memento of some sorts that would remind me of you, just in case."

"Does she really care for me that much?" I asked myself.

No one cared for me that much before. Well other then my family.

I took off my cape, jacket, thing and handed it to her before saying "Better give it back."

She gave me a quick kiss on the lips before saying "I will."

The next day I was exhausted.

"Stupid body clock." I groaned as I got up.

We made our way to wherever Eren's location, along with those who joined recently and then some.

"Yami…"I heard Mikasa say to the side of me.

I looked at her and asked "Yes?"

"T-Thanks for trying to protect Eren."

"Thanks. We really couldn't have let one of humanity's only hope for survival die. Plus, Eren is a cool guy."

"Well, thanks anyway." she said.

I patted he back and said "Anything for a good friend."

After a while of more walking, we eventually got to our destination. Mikasa was cute to be honest. I quickly brushed these feelings off and thought "No, no. I have Annie."

_Later_

I was surprised we managed to capture the Female Titan. I snuck in with the group that went through the forest. I saw them capture the Female Titan. I closed my eyes when I thought about all those deaths. I was part of the right winged spotters.

"All those deaths….could have been prevented if I…"

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a loud screeching/roar that forced me to cover my ears. Momments latter, a hoard of titans came from all directions and started to devour the Female Titan. I noticed someone zipping away and followed a safe distance behind. I followed the figure and soon we came across a group of people. The moment I saw it was Levi's Squad, the person raced towards them with their blades drawn. She cut down a guy and left him hanging.

"Hey!" I called out and raced after the figure but she went our of sight moments later.

Suddenly, a familiar bolt of lightning came down. Seconds later, the Female Titan raced towards me. I quickly managed to land on a branch higher up.

I turned to see Levi's Squad fighting the titan. They managed to blind it and then started to attack its legs until it fell against the tree. Right as a blond person was about to finish it off, the titan moved and bit him in half.

"Dear god…" I said in shock.

She began to take them all at until only Eren was left, who at the time was staying back for some reason though I think I know why.

He transformed and engaged the Female Titan in combat. As they fought, I noticed something.

"That fighting style…..looks familiar." I wondered.

The moment that the Female Titan took a certain fighting stance, my eyes widen.

"There's….n-no way….thats her….." I said in shock.

I then saw her bend down and bite the nape of the Eren's Titan's before she got up and ran off.

"Why….wouldn't she tell me? Why…..would she kill?" I said.

I then clenched my fist and felt anger rise inside me and got ready to transform.

_Mikasa's POV_

"I refuse to believe he is dead" I yelled at Levi.

Before he could say anything, we both heard a loud roar. I looked back and was surprised to see Titan X running up to the Female Titan. It seems really angry for some reason. Then, Levi ordered me to get back We watched as the two titans fought.

_(X short for Titan X, Female short for Female Titan)_

X jumped at the the Female and caught her legs and forced her down. He then used his claws to cut off one arm before she kicked him off of her. She tried to get up and run but was stopped once X grabbed her leg and pulled her back. He then grabbed her mouth and tried to pry it open with slight success. Levi and I saw Eren in the Female mouth. Levi quickly went him but was stopped when the Female smacked X away with her free hand and forced him to let her mouth go. Then, she tried to hit Levi. He narrowly avoided being crushed but with the way he jumped off her hand, I could have sword his ankle was in bad shape now.

Titan X roared loudly and sliced at the Female Titans legs with success and managed to force her down. He again tried to pry her mouth open, this time with much more ease. Levi swooped in and saved Eren before ordered a retreat.

"But we can kill her!" I said.

"Whoever is in Titan X can take care of her. Lets go!"

As we retreated I saw that Titan X leaned her against a tree before he roared loudly in her face. On out way back to the walls we were chased by a hoard of titans that followed those who ran to get their friend's body back.

"Dam….we have to lighten the load if we're all going to get out off here…." Levi said with a slight tone of sadness "Dump the-"

He was interrupted when there was a sudden load roar. I looked and saw Titan X running quickly to us.

"W-Wow, he's fast!" I yelled.

It charged past two titans and as it did, sliced at their weak points. As it roared again I swore I saw tears in its eyes. Something about this titan seems familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it.

_Later_

"No way Annie's the Female Titan!" Eren yelled.

He took the news hard and refused to believe it. It upset me a little when he reacted like this. It made me think if he liked her or not.

"If she is then how come no one noticed anything strange about her."

"If anyone knows the most about Annie, its Yami." Armin said.

"Yami?" Levi asked.

"Yes, Annie's boyfriend." I said coldly.

"Where is he then? Shouldn't he be here for this meeting then?" Hange asked.

"He said he needed to be alone, which is understandable since he was a right wing spotters." Armin said.

"Regardless, he needs to know and we need to know if he knows anything." Erwin said.

"Mikasa, do you think you could find him? He should be in a spare room in the lower levels." Erwin ordered.

I stood up, saluted and said "Yes sir."

Before I left he said "If he won't come then question him."

It took me a while to find Yami. He wasn't in any of the rooms. I asked around and his temporary roommates said he went to the top of the castle. As I made my way to the top, I heard crying. I slowly reached the top and found Yami curled up into a ball, crying.

"Yami? Is everything ok?" I asked and made him stop crying instantly.

"….." he said nothing but could still hear sobbing.

"Did you….find out the news?"

"Y-Yes…." he said.

I felt bad for him. His "lover" turned out to be an enemy of humanity.

"Erwin needs to have a word with you…." I said.

He uncurled from his ball and slowly got up. I saw his eyes were red and puffy from crying. We waited a while before I escorted him back to Erwin. When we got there we sat down, Yami next to me, and Erwin asked "I know this may be hard for you but if you have any info on Annie, I would like you to tell us."

He sat in silence for a while before saying "She hid this secret from me to….I'm sorry….b-but I know nothing."

Erwin sighed and said "Well tomorrow we have a plan… and we need all the help we can get."

_Yami's POV_

I waited in darkness, with a hand over my heart.

"Annie….why…"

I then heard talking and peeked out around a corner and saw, Annie (along with Mikasa and company.)

I waited a while and saw that she stopped at the stairs leading underground.

"Please go…" I whispered and teared up.

I saw her slowly raise and arm and in the blink of an eye, ran towards her and grabbed said arm.

"Annie…

"Y-Yami…" she said, slightly shocked.

"Why…..why didn't you tell me…."

She said nothing and tried to brake away but to no avail.

"Did you even care for me or did you just fall in love with…..my power" I said, the last part more quietly so only she could hear.

"I….I had a mission to do….." she said before she kicked my legs out from under me, before everything went dark as my head hit the hard ground.

When I came to, I was surrounded in rumble and hear what sounded like thunder in the distance. I remember what happened and got really mad. The pain I felt from my stomach, which was from a large shard of wood, felt gone now.

"Annie…." I growled.

I suddenly transformed.

_Mikasa's POV_

I was glad that Eren could finally transform and fight Annie but was upset when I saw her beat him into the side of a building. She made her way for the wall but as she did, a bolt of lightning stuck down in the distance.

Everyone, even Annie, stopped and turned to see what had caused it.

"Look! It's Titan X!" I heard Jean yell.

I could have sworn saw a faint aura surrounding it but was hard to tell. The titan roared loudly and began to tun towards the Female Titan at an incredible speed. Annie got to the wall, Titan X was right behind her but it seemed to hesitate. Annie noticed this and gave a faint smirk before holding out a hand to Titan X.

"What is she doing?" I asked.

Titan X tilted his head at this gesture and the strange aura disappeared.

"Wait….she only "cared" for one person." I pointed out.

Armin put two and two together and said "Titan X is Yami?"

"I just hope he makes the right decision." Hange said quietly.

She was right. Yami could go either way on this.

"Yami! Please make the right choice!" I yelled out.

The fate of humanity lied within Yami's hands. To preserve or raze it, its up to him. In the distance, we all heard Eren roar loudly.

"If he does turn on us…..Eren will have a very difficult time dealing with two Titan Shifters." Armin said, with fear in his voice.

Me: What shall the Yami do? Help or destroy humanity? Find out next in the final chapter(s)


	4. Ending 1: A New Life

Me: Yami in this chapter will be 18 years old and Annie will be 19 years old.

Mika: He does not own Attack on Titan , it belongs to it respective creators.

_Mikasa's POV_

Yami tilted his head to the other side. Eren was almost at them in this new berserk state. Yami did nothing for a while but then, he roared loudly and quickly turned around to punch Eren in the face. That did nothing as he was running with such force he force Yami down to the ground and started to claw at him.

"Dam it!" Hange yelled.

Yami lost an arm before Annie pushed Eren off of him and right into a building. Yami didn't move and Annie quickly ran for the wall. She crystalized her fingers and started to climb the wall. Yami had gotten up and I noticed that half of the torn off arm had regenerated. Yami quickly grabbed the torn off arm and there it at Eren before stepping out of the way of a charge. Yami then ripped part of Eren's leg off and started beating him with it.

I snapped out of it as I raced towards Annie to attempt to cut her fingers off and stop her accent. Seconds before I could do so, I was stopped.

"Y-Yami!?" I said in shock. I looked back and saw his titan form on top of Eren with a hand going through Eren's stomach, pinning him to the ground. Yami quickly cut my wires before attaching himself to Annie and yelled "G-Go!"

I was caught on the way down by Armin who took my to the top of the wall. When we got there we saw Annie running on top of the wall, destroying some cannons as she went.

"Crap, she got away and Yami too." I heard Armin complain.

In the distance we saw Annie jump down and out of sight.

"Annie and Yami could be anywhere right now." I heard Levi say.

_Annie POV_

Yami and I escaped to The Forest of Giant Trees. I carried him in my hands because he almost fell off on the way here. I was glad that he helped me out but was slightly confused as to why. We sat next to each other high up in the trees but said nothing and didn't look at each other.

After the sun started to set, I hear him grumble about something.

"Out of all the thing…..why….why?" he said sadly " If the Armored and Colossal Titan hadn't attacked….none of this could have happen…..my father and mother would still be alive….I wouldn't have joined the Scouts…..and I would have never met you…I could have had a normal life….maybe with a normal girl."

It broke my heart to hear him say this. At first I was using him but over time, began to actually feel the same for him. I ruined his life.

"Annie….I want you to be honest with me…. Do you really care for me or did you just want my power?"

I remained silent for a while. Yami groaned and got up and I quickly grabbed his hand.

"At first….it was for your power."

He said nothing and tried to break free of my grip but I wouldn't let that happen.

"But…Thats not the case anymore. I…."

It was hard for me to say this. I never felt like this about anyone before. Not humans or even my own kind. He was a special case.

"I really do care for you." I said with little emotion.

I felt him stop resisting and sigh deeply. He sat down next to me and I let him go. After what seems like hours of nothing happening, he took of his vest and said "Takes yours off too."

I blushed slightly at what he had in mind but did it anyway. What he did next I wasn't excepting. He then ordered me to sit on his lap. I questioned it in my mind but did it anyway. I then wrapped his arms around me. I blushed more and we were like that for a while until he said "Maybe this won't be so bad…..being with you…."

I was touched by this. After all that I have down to him, he still likes me.

"Yami….I'm sorry about all this. I should have never dragged you into this." I said.

I felt like crying. I don't deserve someone like him.

"Yami, I…."

"Shut up. You can pay me back later." He said, cutting me off.

I smiled slightly at this.

"So…..what next?" He asked once the sun was gone.

We heard titans below us trying to get at us.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know what I mean. Where do we go next? What do we do? I was thinking we could go to the ruined Shiganshina District to live for a bit or at least get some supplies. The other idea…."

He seemed to be saddened near the end.

"Something wrong?"

"We won't survive to long out here in Titan territory, even with our titan powers. So, I was thinking we just….end it."

I was shocked by this. He was suggesting suicide.

"I refuse to do such a thing!" I yelled and quickly got up.

"Do you have a better idea?" he said sadly

Then it hit me.

"I sort of do."

He looked at me with a face full of curiosity and asked "Really? May I hear it?"

"I will but first, I have to tell you something else first." I said and sat down in front of him.

_Yami's POV_

She told me that she came from a far away land where Titan Shifters are really common. She also told me other things that that got my interest.

"So you and three others were sent by your father to attack humanity for a thing called the Coordinate?" I asked.

"Indeed. Me, Bertolt and Reiner were sent to retrieve it. Right now, we believe Eren has what we are looking for but not sure. We have seen only his shifting abilities and not much else."

A thought came to mind, one that greatly upset me.

"Annie…. Bertolt and Reiner Titan Shifters also?"

She hesitated before saying "….Yes."

"Colossal and Armored Titans…."

She said nothing and I just got mad.

"My god Annie." I said with some anger in my voice.

She looked at me in directly in the eyes. She usually doesn't show to much emotion, at least around others, This time though, she seemed sad.

"I told you that I wanted to kill them. You knew their identities and yet, didn't tell me?" I yelled.

"Yami I…." she stopped.

She knew that no amount of sorries could make up for the fact she kept so many secrets from me. But seeing her like this made me feel sorry for her. I just let out a groan and said "Women are so confusing and tricky."

I lied back and yawned. It was really late and I was tired. If either of us got hungry we would scavenge for food in the nearby trees.

"You will owe me a lot of favors in the future for all of this Annie."

"How much?" she asked, with a tone like she was trying to figure out if I was angry or not.

I decided to be nice to her and said "Three. Maybe four."

I heard no response from her. What she did next though surprised me. She crawled on top of me and rested her head beneath my chin.

I blushed slightly at this and said "Ok, just three favors then."

"Night Yami." she said sleepily.

I pulled our vests over us like blankets and said "Night Annie."

The next day was ok I guess. My back was in pain from sleeping on a tree branch. Annie, of course, was just fine. I asked her what we should do next and said we should head for her village.

"Are you sure its safe for us to go there?" I asked.

"You should be."

"But…"

"Look, Yami. I was given the change to come back by my father. You….after all you have done for me I will put in a good word for you. I refuse to let anyone hurt you." she said with a slight smile and in turn, smiled back. After we finished breakfast we agreed that, due to my speed in titan form, I would be the transportation while she would hang next to my hear and give me directions. It took us three days to get their but eventually we arrived. We had go through some tricky pathways and stuff but we eventually came to a clearing. As I reverted to human form, which by now I was able to exist from it freely without passing out, someone came up to Annie.

"Annie….."

"Father….."

They hugged for a bit then broke apart.

"I'm so glad you back in one piece."

It was thanks to Yami here I was able to do so."

They broke the hug and they looked at me.

"Is he the one?" he asked.

"No but he helped me countless times. Without him I would most likely be in a prison being interrogated for answers."

"Thank you my boy." he said and bowed slightly.

"Anything for her…."

"Antonio." he said.

"Thanks Antonio."

"Father. He is, sort of like the rest of us."

"I can see that…" he replied, looking at my fading titan body.

"He is a Titan Shifter yes but not a natural one. Where he got his powers, I don't know."

"Well….Since you helped my daughter I assumed you betrayed your kind and won't be welcomed back any time soon." he said and made me showed a pained face.

"My boy, I need to know if I can trust you." he said.

"You can." both me and Annie said at the same time.

"You are welcome to live with us then though you will have to pull your own weight." he said.

"Yes sir."

I was offered to live with Annie and her Father and, over what felt like months, I was put hard at work, For a race who can turn into titans, they seemed very normal. I did some farm work and heavy lifting. Everyone in the village was required to know how to fight. I was putt through harder combat trainer then what I went through in my military training. During my time there me and Annie and some "good times", if you know what I mean.

One day, as I was gathering wood I noticed three figures in the distance. I saw that one of them was Ymir and the others were.

"Bertolt and Reiner!"

It was a shame. We were all friends at one point but the moment I found out about their identities, that was all over. Rage rose within me and I immediately transformed.

_Annie's POV_

In the distance I heard the sound and saw lighting of a transformation in the distance. Me, my father and a few others went to check it out and as we arrived on the scene we saw another transformation take place. We saw Yami in titan form fighting a 7- meter titan and…

"Reiner!" I said in shock as I looked at his titan form.

Yami threw some punched and Reiner blocked them all before throwing a punch at Yami that broke his lower jaw. The smaller titan starter to charge at him but her easily kicked it away. Both it and Reiner charge at Yami. Yami grabbed the Dancing Titan by its arm and quickly started to beat Reiner with it.

I transformed and stepped in. I quickly grabbed and threw away the smaller titan. I crystalized one hand and cut off both of Yami's legs. I then glared at Reiner and he took a few steps back. We all eventually turned back into human form though Yami angrily approached Reiner.

"You son of a…." he said angrily.

I held Yami back from trying to kill Reiner. We then heard a voice say "Nice to see you two again, Yami, Annie."

"Ymir?!" Yami said in shock. Once things calmed down between Reiner and Yami, everything was explained. Bertolt and Reiner were discovered. Ymir was also discovered to be a Titan Shifter. Apparently their was a special titan called the Beast Titan that attacked humanity. Its origins though, were unknown.

"Interesting…." my father said "This is good information you brought us. You even brought us another titan shifter. Well done, both of you.

Later the night, Yami didn't get home at the same time he usually does. When he did arrive I asked "Where were you?"

"Due to the incident early I had to do some extra work. After that I talked to Ymir a bit."

"That all you did?" I asked.

"Nope, here." he said and handed me a box.

I opened it and was shocked to see a small golden heart attached to a necklace. I took it out of a box and examined it and sawn an engraving in the back.

_"Yami &amp; Annie for ever."_

"Yami, this is beautiful….How?"

"It took a while. Your dad told me that Chuck should make it. "

"He always did make the finest things. Whatever it be jewelry or weapons." I said with a smile.

"Glad you like it my dear. Oh, I almost forgot, your father said we, or at least I might have to go back to the walls."

My smile instantly disappeared and I asked "What, why?"

"The Beast Titan was last seen within the walls. He could be hurtful to us as well."

We both remained silent for a while until I asked "When are you leaving?"

"Not for a while."

"Well, when you do leave, I'm coming to."

"Not the best idea."

"Don't worry about me. I'll stay in the shadows. Don't forget we kept our old gear."

Since our returnYami adopted the clothing of my people. Yami looked cute in them.

"True….anyways lets not worry about that right now. *yawns* I'm tired." he said.

I'm glad to have someone like Yami at my side. Someone so loyal, even after I have tricked him so much. He has also brought out the better side of me through I still act cold to others. Life with him will be fantastic. I will live him for as long as we live and hopefully, live a peaceful life without the titans in the world.

Me: Thats Ending 1. Up to you to decide which one you thing is cannon. Me? I like this ending is cannon.


	5. Ending 2: A New Hope

Me: Yami in this chapter will be 18 years old and Annie will be 19 years old.

Mika: He does not own Attack on Titan , it belongs to it respective creators.

Me: Will contain some foul language. I have warned you so….ok.

_Mikasa's POV_

Yami tilted his head to the other side. Eren was almost at them in this new berserk state. Yami did nothing, but stepped to the side right as Eren leaped at him, causing him to attack Annie instead.

Yami just watched as Eren began to go berserk on Annie. He crushed her face, then Annie forced Eren off him and into a building. She then got up and ran towards the wall before she began climbing it.

"She's trying to escape!" Hange called out.

Eren tried to get her down but only managed to get a leg. Yami then roared loudly and grabbed her other leg and stopped her accent. She tried desperately to shake him off but to no avail. She had her hardened fingers deep into the wall. I quickly went over to cut them off. I succeed it and stayed hanging on the wall as I watched Yami pulled her roughly off the wall in right into Eren.

_Later_

Annie was stuck in some stupid crystal that looked unbreakable. Yami, for some reason, stayed in his titan form. He was lying on the ground, staring into space.

I walked up to him and said "Yami, you going to come out now?"

No response. He just looked at me. Suddenly, he closed his eyes and steam began to come off him. I went to the back of his neck and saw him partly emerged from it. I pulled him out eventually and saw tears streaming down his face.

"Yami…." I said softly. He seems to be out cold and I know exactly why. With what he's been there recently and two titan transformations in one day, he must be exhausted.

I carried him back to a similar room Armin took Eren. When I set him down, I went to check on Eren but before I left, Nile Dok was waiting outside Yami's room. I gave him a quick glare before heading on my way. As I was brining Yami some bread and water, I heard noise coming from his room.

"What do you know about Annie!" I heard Nile yelled. Then I heard some one get punched. I quickly set the stuff down outside and ran in.

"Stop!" I yelled and pulled Nile off of a bloody and bruised Yami.

"He refuses to talk and just stares into space! It's the only-"

"Its not the only way!" I shot back.

Once I calmed down I said "Let me try."

I knelt down in front of Yami who looked to the side, avoiding my eyes.

"Yami." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder "Please, tell us what you know.."

He said nothing for a long while but he eventually said "I helped her….kill so much people….."

I heard Nile ready his gun but I motioned him not to, along with a growl.

"I….helped her kill the two research titans…..helped her, kills those on the expedition….." he said. I saw tears start streaming from his eyes.

"See you in court." Nile said and left. I went out to get Yami his food and drink. I gave them to him but he did nothing.

"Yami…." I thought.

He waa betrayed by his closest person. He must feel so alone right now and he must be hurting pretty badly. I know what he's feeling right now. I did the only thing I could think of, I hugged him.

He hugged me back and said, in-between sobs "You're….the only one I can trust….."

It warmed my hart hearing him say this. He let me go after a while, which I didm't mind.

"If their is anything you need, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me. Ok?"

"Actually…."

"Yes?" I asked. By now, his bruises and blood have disappeared which I found odd. It would have taken Eren a bit more time to recover from something like that.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but….Have you ever been through something like this? The feeling of emptiness…."

I paused for a moment before saying "Y-Yes…"

"Really?" he said, surprised, which was the first emotion of saw out of him since Annie's capture/imprisonment, 2nd if you count unconscious crying.

"Yes….remember when you asked me why me and Eren are so close? Well…..this has something to do with it…."

I told him all about my past. The cabin in the woods, the three men who killed my parents then kidnapped me, Eren saving me and us over powering them.

"Eren gave me this scarf and I was eventually adopted by Eren's father into his family."

He said nothing for a long while.

"Damn…..I shouldn't be like this over a stupid girl….you've be through hell. It's not compared to what I've bben through."

"No, its fine to let your emotions out at the right time. If you don't, you'll become someone like Annie."

"Don't you dare say that name again!" he hissed "I just wish to forget about her already."

"Fair enough."

Their was a knock at the door followed by "Yami,. It's time for the trial."

"Hold on. Mikasa, can you please come with me? I feel better when your around."

"Sure Yami."

Some time later, the trial began.

_Yami's POV_

"Yami Drake is it?" Darius Zackly asked.

"Yes sir." I said quietly.

I wasn't chained up like Eren was last time though they did handcuff me made sure I had no rings on and had two guards and Mikasa surrounding me. It took a while to let them let Mikasa guard me as well.

"Seems you kept big secrets from us. Hiding your powers, the Female Titan's identity. Both of which could have destroyed us all. Now tell all of us here what you did to help Annie Leonhardt."

"….I was on guard duty as she killed the two titans we captured while Trost was being cleaned….I-I also gave her my jacket, rain gear, thing so….so she pretended to be a member of the Scouts and…..killed many people."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Levi clench his fist and made me shiver as I remember what he did to Eren and I heard rumors that the beating he did to Eren was just for show so the Scouts could keep him. I'd hate to imagine what he'd do to me thought I probably deserved it.

"Hmmmmm." Darius sighed "Now, lets take into consideration what you have done for humanity so far."

He shuffled through papers and said "Ahh, here they are. Let's see…..You prevented the Armored Titan from breaching the second wall all those years ago. You protected Eren Yeager as he went to seal Trost. Now for the last and most important two. You got Eren Yeager back from the Female Titan after she defeated his Titan form. Now the most important one, you did not go with the Female Titan when she offered you her hand and instead prevented her escape. Is all of this information correct Yami?"

"Yes sir." I said sadly.

Remembering memory I made with her made me upset, it almost put me to tears.

"She used me….." I said softly.

"Taking all of this evidence into consideration….I think you should stay with the Survey Corps."

I was slightly surprised by this.

"I object!" Nile yelled, slamming his fist down "I refused to give them another Titan!"

"Consider this: If we had two of them, we could clear the outside much faster and much more efficient." Erwin said.

"My decision stands: Yami stays with the Survey Corps as long as he is closely watched and he is given, some kind of punishment."

Later that night, I sat in my room, alone.

"Why Annie?" I kept asking myself.

I sat up in my bed and held my head "God woman are confusing." I said "But, Mikasa is the only one I trust. I guess Eren and Armin to. Maybe Erwin. I don't know. This world is confusing more like it."

"Annie had some kind of plans for me. Though she tried to capture Eren for some reason. Too bad I won't find out why. Anyways she must have arrived with help.

"Wait….She couldn't…."

The Armored Titan and Colossal Titan. They showed signs of intelligence. She must have arrived with whoever they were. "D-Dam it!" I cried out and broke out in tears.

"Curse her!" I cried out. "She prevented from avenging my family's death….WHY!"

The pain was to much to bear. I got out of bed and walked to the door. As I owned it I almost walked into Mikasa.

"Mikasa? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well…." she said, seemingly in thought "I just came from a meeting with Erwin and Levi."

"What….what did you talk about?" I asked.

"I convinced Levi to not beat you up though you will of more chores to do, as punishment."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Where are you going so late at night?"

I sighed and said "Just….going for a walk."

"Can I come?"

"I would rather you not….I have to many thoughts on my mind."

"Yami…." she said, worried

"Mikasa, why do you care so much for me?"

"Many reasons. You helped Eren when he was cornered, you saved him from the Female Titan and you assistant him in stopping her escape."

"I want people to have freedom….Going with Annie wasn't going to give that to anyone…."

"Your heart was and is, in the right place, thats good."

I said nothing as I walked past her. Before I could get to far though, she grabbed my arm and said "I'm coming with you."

"Whatever." I said.

We walked around town for a a bit. We didn't say anything as we walked.

I eventually said "Thanks for coming, just needed to clear my head."

"If you don't mind me asking, but what was troubling you?"

"Armored Titan and the Colossal Titan. I think they have some kind of connection with Annie."

"Really? What an interesting theory."

"I wonder if they were wrapped around her fingers as well….." he said with utter hatred in his voice.

"I'm so sorry Yami. After all you've been through…."

"No no. I should be stronger. After what you've been through, I have no right to complain."

"Like I said before, if you let your emotions out at the right time, you'll be just fine."

I sighed and said "Right. Mikasa, I have another favor to ask."

"Yes?"

"Will you help me find whoever the Armored Titan and the Colossal Titan are? If we do find them, help me kill them?"

"May I ask why you're so fixated on them?"

"You see….after the Colossal one attacked, my family tried to evacuate. But…..the Armored one sent derbies flying at us and….and….

Recalling these memories out loud made me want to cry.

"My mother died saving me and my father…." my head suddenly began to hurt and forced me on my knees.

"Yami! What's wrong?"

Images began flowing through my head of that day the titans attack the wall. I suddenly passed out. When I awoke an unknown amount of time later, I saw the ceiling of my room above me. I sat up in my bed and healed my head when I felt a sharp pain.

"Uggg, what was that….Oh…."

I then remembered those images that went through my head. What happened all those years ago and how I got my powers. Just then, Mikasa entered my room,

"Yami, are you ok?" she asked and was quickly at my bedside.

"I'm fine…." I said.

"What happened last night? You just passed out."

"I-I remember how I received this….this unwanted power."

"R-Really? How?" she said.

"…Get everyone together. They all need to hear this." I said.

"Ok. Got it. Will you be ok by yourself?"

"I will."

_Later_

I sat between Mikasa and Levi made me very uncomfortable.

"Tell us Yami, how did you receive these powers?" Erwin asked.

I saw Hange next to him with a notebook and pencil, ready to take notes.

"We'll it all began….5 years ago…."

_*Flashback*_

"Mommy look what I made." I said as I showed her a drawing of all of us

"My goodness it looks so good. You could be an artists in the future."

Father came out, dressed in his work clothes and carried his handbag.

"Daddy, you said you'd take a break today and play with me." I complained.

"Sorry son, something's come up. I need to meet with Dr. Yeager for a very important meeting. I think I just made a break through in technology that might help humanity. I need to tell him ri-" a sudden loud noise. We heard others moments before but we quickly forgot about it. We all looked at the gate and a split second later, I was pushed out of the way of a flying bolder. My mother was crushed by it.

"NO!" I yelled out and tried to remove her from under the bolder with little success.

"What….no….NO!" My father called out. I turned to him and saw the head of a titan as it rested, right after making a giant hole through the wall.

"Yami…." my father said as he pulled out a syringe. I was frozen in fear as he approached me. My mother was dead and titans were invading us now.

"Yami…..you…" he paused form a split second before saying "You need…to use this power…" he said and injected me with a strange liquid and everything went dark.

_End of Flashback_

"….I vaguely remembered my fight with the Armored Titan after that. I then woke up in a field somewhere out side the wall, surrounded by the decaying remains of my titan form. I made it back to the city with some trouble and I was lucky to be found by a Garrison member doing sweeps for any survivors."

"So it seems that whatever is in Eren's basement is the ket to this titan power." Erwin said "Even more reason to get there. Is that all?"

I was to upset by the retelling of my horrible past. All I said was "That's it…."

I then got up and left. I stayed in my room for a while before my chores stared. As I worked I talked to no one. These chores usually consists of moving supplies, checking equipment, making sure everyone was stocked up and cleaning duty though I dreaded every moment I was near Levi so I worked extra hard when he was around. I was lucky that when ever Mikasa came around he would walk off.

"Mikasa, she is a curious one." I said to myself as I swept the floor of the Scouts's Barracks. When I first met her she was cold and only cared for her fiends, Eren and Armin though she did befriend me. We did talk a bit back at the Academy but I was to fixated with Annie to put more effort into knowing her better. I regret not doing so now, specially after what happened. Now though, she seemed more friendly towards me. It makes happy to see some woman care for me, even if she cares for another.

"She's a sweet girl." I said to my self, not noticing the small smile that had formed on my face "A shame that she likes Eren. Not that it matters. I don't think I'll ever fall in love again after Annie."

I chuckled to myself and said "It's nice to have her as a friend at least."

_Mikasa's POV_

Over time, Yami returned to "normal" though he would be upset when anyone mentioned the Female Titan or Annie and would remain silent for the rest of the day, only spoke when spoken to. Tonight, me and Yami we're playing a card game with some member os the Survey Corps.

"This game is horrible." Yami complained as he lost another hand.

"Not the games' fault Yami." someone said.

Just then, someone came running in, sweat pouring from her face.

"Nanaba, what's wrong?" I asked.

" Titan…..attack… Castle Utgard…."

Yami got up and said "Wait, that's inside Wall Rose…..is their a breach?"

"No….they suddenly….turned up. I managed to….get out of…..their alive but…..had to leave people….behind." she said and collapsed.

"You two inform Hange about this and take care of Nanba. Me and Mikasa will go and investigate." Yami said.

We both got out gear on quickly and rushed to Castle Utgard. When we got their we saw that the place was under attack by a ton of Titans.

"Christ. Look at them all." Yami said "Mikasa, are you ready?"

I nodded and as he swung towards the caste, he transformed and I took stopped on a tree to stay out of his way. He slid on the ground a bit before coming to a stop. He began to tear apart titans attacking the castle. Out of nowhere, rocks were being thrown at the castle. Several hit the castle and titans while a big one hit Yami and sent him on his back. He quickly got up and we both looked at where they came from. We saw a 17-meeter hairy titan thawing not rocks but chunks of the Wall. Yami race towards him with a punch ready but the Beast Titan easily blocked it. What happened next sent shivers down my spine.

_"My, my, what do we have here? A Human with the power to control a titan body?"_ the Beast Titan said.

Yami growled.

_"Why yes I can talk. My simple mind brethren are way to…."unintelligent", to put it nicely, to talk but I can order over them. Really handy actually."_ the Beast said.

He then threw Yami back but her recovered quickly and raced towards him. His usual tactic of forcing a titan down and slicing its neck wouldn't work here. That Beast Titan was way to big for him to knock down. He would need hand-to-hand combat for this one.

Yami threw some punches but the titan quickly put his arms in front of him and blocked them all. It then hit Yami as he moved the arms away from him.

_"Such a pity. A unique power gone to waist on someone like you. Let's see if we can fix that shall we?"_

He then grabbed both of Yami's arms and started to pull. He eventually ripped one of and threw it to the ground. He quickly ripped the other one off and id the same thing. He then dropped Yami to his knees.

_"I am curious as to how you humans are able to control this power. Especially due to your insignificant power. No matter. You will be deal-" _he was interrupted by a punch to the face from Yami, who's arms have grown back.

_"My, my."_ the Beast Titan said, amused _"Even I can't regenerate that quickly. You would be an excellent addition to the Titan Army."_

He then grabbed Yami's head with both hands and there him up in the air. As he came down, he used one arm to slam him roughly into the ground. Yami growled softly as The Beast Titan put the palm of his hand over his face. Moments later he removed his hand. Yami got up and was about to punch it when he froze. He then cover his face with both hands and roared loudly and began to wonder aimlessly.

"Yami?" I questioned.

I gripped my blades tightly. Yami suddenly destroyed part of the castle by walking into it though he quickly went the other way.

"What did you do!" I yelled out and raced towards the Beast Titan from behind. The moment I was about to slash its neck, it grabbed my wired and held me in front of its face.

_"Pitiful human. What a pathetic attempt. Seems anger has clouded your abilities."_

"What did you do to him!" I yelled at him.

_"He had to much humanity left. I simply "removed" it." _

I could not describe how mad I was at this monster.

"He took away one of the most important thing in this world to me. " I thought. "Wait, did I just think that?"

It was true that I did care for Yami but only as a friend, or so I thought.

_"Enough, I grow tired."_ He said and howled loudly.

The Titans attacking the castle stopped and came towards us. They surround below me and I was slowly lowered.

"Let me go you bastard!" I yelled as I tried to break free.

_"Gladly."_ he said and continued what he was doing but faster.

Suddenly, their was a loud roaring and in the blink of and eye, I was in the hand of another Titan. I looked up and saw it was Yami.

"Y-Yami?" I said, confused. He looked at me out of the corner and smiled slightly.

Once were were a distance away from the group of titans, he set me down and charged at them, which all but the Beast had followed. He easily began to dispatch most of them but the Beast Titan howled again and summoned a hoard of titans towards Yami. Little by little, he was surrounded and was being devoured.

"Yami NO!" I yelled out.

I was about to go and help him when a bolt of lighting struck down near the castle. Moments latter, a small titan, about 6 or 7 meters tall came racing at the taipans eating Yami and began to tear them apart.

_"Hmmmm, another one….Such a curious race of humans. I have to take leave now. Farewell, humanity."_ the beast titan said and went over to the wall, reached up with his arms and climbed over and as he did, gave off one final howl.

I looked back at Yami and saw him missing and arm., there were scars all over his body, his left eye was missing and most of his robe cage was showing. The smaller titan seems to be in a similar condition but better. They both collapsed on the group the moment the last titan was killed. Suddenly, at least 15 more titans came out of the woods.

"Crap. Not more." I said.

I raced towards Yami and the unnamed Titan Sifter I manage to kill one titan that was faster then the rest. I narrowlyy dogged a titan trying to crab me. This one was abnormal as it cover it's weak point when ever I got close. Suddenly, its eyes were slashed shut and I finished it off. I saw Levi was the one who blinded it. He, along with Hange, Armin and a few others finished off the remaining titans.

I was shocked when Yami was pulled out of his titan body. He had burn marks all over his face a missing right arm and was showing bone in his left leg. He was out cold of course. I turned to the other Shifter and was surprised to see Ymir. She was being attended to by Hange and Krista. I heard Krista mutter something to Ymir but I was to worried about Yami to care.

"Yami, are you alright?" I asked him, trying to wake him.

He moved slightly and I wall a small smile from on his lips. Before he was placed in the back of the kart, he whispered "Mika…"

It took a quite some time for his wounds to heal and his right arm to grow back but he still hadn't woken up yet. After I told Hange what I saw, she hypothesized that what ever he did to make Yami lose his humanity is still effecting him. Though she couldn't guess why he was able to resist it and come out alive. It has been a week? Month? Wasn't really keeping track of time. I was more worried about Yami.

It was after we got Eren back from Bertolt and Reiner that I realized something.

"I must be falling in love with him…..But…." I was hesitate to believe so.

I owe Eren my life and all but something about Yami attracts me to him.

"Gods men are confusing." I muttered.

I walked in to Yami's room and saw him move slightly. I pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed.

"You were a joy to be around during the academy. Even afterword you continued to be so. But, after "she" betrayed your trust you've been different. By now you've recover but…something's missing. I wonder what."

He began to stir and groan as he slowly sat up.

"Y-Yami, Are you ok?"

"Other then this fucking head ache, I'm fine. How long have I've been out?"

"Quite some time Yami." I heard Hange's voice and looked behind me to see her standing in the door way.

"Hange? What are you doing here? Same to you Mikasa."

"She's been worried about thou since your fight with the Beast Titan. Which is why I'm here." she said and pulled out a notebook and pencil.

"Now tell me about your fight with the Beast Titan, "

"Let's see. I remember throwing some punches but he blocked most of them. Oh, I also remember him talking."

"I already got that stuff from Mikasa. Tell me what it felt like to, what was it Mikasa? Loosing Humanity was it?"

He was quiet for a while before he said "I felt like my thoughts were being replaced with…nothing. I was becoming less of myself and more….like a titan. I felt the need to feed but…."

"But what?" I asked.

"I….kept a thought in mind….someone to be exact. When I thought of losing her…I regained my scenes long enough to sa…I mean snap of it and save Mikasa from the Beast Titan."

"What was this thought you kept in mind?" Hange asked.

Yami gave me a glance so quick I wasn't sure if he looked at me or not. He put his hand over his heart and said "Someone I can trust."

Hange sighed and said "A name please."

"My apologies, but I can't. It's a secret I must keep." he said.

"Very well, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me." she said before she left.

Yami groaned and lied back in bed.

"Something wrong?"

"She should know to keep her nose where it doesn't belong. People have their secret's and she should respect that. Then again, I do question her sanity some times."

"We all do." I said in a joking manner and made him chuckle.

"So, what's happened since my little "cat nap"?" he asked.

I told him of Ymir's power, which shocked him greatly. I also told him Bertolt and Reiner which pissed him off.

"Are you kidding me!?" he asked angrily.

"Sadly no, I am not kidding you. They took Eren and Ymir away and as we retreated, Ymir stayed and defended them from the titans that Eren sent after them. We're not sure if any of them are still alive."

"Why…why did she stay? Why didn't she tell me of her abilities? Why'd didn't Annie tell me about Bertolt and Reiner after I told her what they did to my family?" WHY!?" he asked angrily and punched the wall. The building shock a bit and when it stopped, I asked "What was that?"

"Not sure….don't really care. I swear everyone around me want to use me from my power. I never asked for this power." he said and began to tear up "Why….why is it so hard to trust anyone….I can't anymore…"

"Yami…you can trust me, Eren and Armin, I swear to you that you can do this."

"Why would I trust you? You might be part of a secret organization who wants to use my power to take over or something like that…." he said and began to sob.

"We would never do that. Eren's in a similar boat as you and Armin isn't that crule."

"What about you? Where do you stand in all of this?"

"I…I think of you as a really good friend Yami."

"Thats what Annie said to me at one point….."

I grabbed his hand and said "I swear on my life, that you can trust me. If I let you down….that you may cut me down."

"Mikasa? Are you serious? Your to important to humanity to be lost."

"So are you." I said.

"I…but…I never wanted this power….."

"Regardless, you have it and your skilled with it. Even if you didn't, your skills with the 3D Maneuver Gear is quite good."

"You give me to much credit. But-"

"Not buts. You wanted to protect humanity. Dying won't solve it. If anything, it will make it worse. You have a lot of people who relying on you and Eren to protect them. Get over Annie already and move on with your life."

"You're right."

After a moment of silence, I was about to say something else when Hange and Levi barged in.

"Mikasa, you're ok?" Hange asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Didn't you feel the room shake? A lightning strike from a titan transformation stuck right above Yami's room."

"What?" me and Yami said at the same time."

"What were you two talking about?" Levi asked.

"Well, I told him what happened while he was out. He got really mad and-"

"He got mad you say?" Hange asked.

"Yes?"

"Interesting. It seems Yami here doesn't always need to cause self injury and have a strong goal in mind to transform. Seems he just has to experience extreme anger to transform. The anger he displayed not long ago wasn't strong enough to break through the building but was strong enough to initiate it. Fascinating. This makes me wonder if their are other ways to transform, or if extreme emotions are the only exception. This must be tested, for science!"

"Not now Hange." I muttered.

"But…"

I glared at her and she coughed a bit before saying "Right. Another time then."

Levi glared at Yami before leaving.

"Thanks Mikasa. May….I ask you something?"

"Anything Yami."

"How much do you like Eren?"

"What do you mean?"

"You two seem so close." he chuckled before saying "Almost like lovers."

I blushed deeply and said "N-No. Just good friends and, well, you know the rest. Why do you ask?"

"No reason….actually, not completely true."

"Hmm?"

"You said I could trust you…but how can you trust me when I'm keeping secrets. Mikasa….I hopes its not sudden, but….I like you."

I blushed even more and turned my head away.

"Sorry. Just wanted to get it off my chest. If you like Eren more, that's fine."

"Not that…..just so sudden."

He seems taken aback by my response, as if he wasn't expecting it.

"You mean…you…"

"Yes." was all I said.

"-and this isn't a trick?"

"I would never trick you." I promise, I am being a 100% honest."

"What about Eren?"

"I owe him my life. I will protect him until the end, but as for my….lover….thats you."

He was at a lost for words. He lied back in his bed with a hand over his face. I sword I could see his cheeks turn a bright red color.

"I wasn't excepting this. I thought…you and Eren…."

"We're not a couple, I can promise you that."

He uncovered an eye to look at me and said "Could have fooled me."

"Shut up." I said jokingly.

He sat up again and sat on the bad with his legs hanging over the edge.

He got close to my face and said "Mind you prove your love to me?"

I did the first thing that came to mind. I put my hands around each side of his face and pulled him into a kiss.

_Yami's POV_

I was slightly surprised at this. I literally asked for it and didn't know how else she would react. I blushed at other things she could have done, also, the fact that she's kissing me. Her lips were softer then I had excepted. She eventually pulled away for air and I saw a deep blush on her face.

"Is that proof enough?" she asked.

I stood up with some effort due to my some what weekend legs, and patted her head before saying "Indeed. If anything happens, I will stick with you always. Just so long as you don't betray my trust."

"It's a deal." she said.

She stood up and gave me a hug. With her at my side, I might be able to forget my teriiabe past or at least, make some new sweet memories with her.

"Thanks, for everything Mikasa." I said "Even though it didn't work out with me and Annie, you were their for me since the beginning, even if we didn't know each other well back then."

"I promise to never, ever, be like Annie." she replied.

"Will it be a peaceful life?" I asked my self "Maybe not, but with her, it will help me greatly.

Me: That's the end of this story. Usually, when I write, I get really into it and when it ends, it saddens me. But all good things must come to an end.


End file.
